


Zombie Eater

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anatomy, Babbling, Babies, Cute, Eyes, Fluff, Gen, Humanity, Humor, Innocence, Lullabies, Memories, Moon, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Possession, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Senses, Stream of Consciousness, Supernatural Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Time Skips, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: A tentacle monster finds and adapts to the body of it's new host.





	Zombie Eater

The grotesque creature slithered it's way in through a window and upon reaching the edge of the sill, dropped unceremoniously to the floor to begin it's journey across the room.

A brightly colored mobile dangled above the cot in which lay one of the sentient bundles of meat that had somehow become a dominant life form on the planet.

An end would surely come to their disastrous reign however, as the creature latched one tentacle on to the base of the cot and used it's remaining limbs to propel itself upwards.

It landed right beside the tiny human's head with a squelch and very soon silenced it's distress call by using all eight tentacles to obstruct the primary windhole.

The creature then transferred it's consciousness to the human, before releasing it's hold and melting away.

* * *

"Alright, alright. Mommy's here..." A larger member of the species communicated through it's windhole while enlightening the new host to more previously unknown sounds. "You sure drool a lot, don't you?"

Two of the human's four stiff limbs were used to raise the host out of it's temporary habitat and hold it close while producing noises that despite being rather low in pitch, yielded a most comforting effect.

The host rested it's bulbous head against the center of the human's body and against earlier destructive instincts, opened it's windhole to express a newfound sense of security.

"Feeling tired, darling? I guess lullabies do work..."

The human gently set the host back down into it's soft sanctuary and disappeared in an instant.

Finding itself alone once again, the creature tested the host's mobility by flailing it's stumpy limbs around to little result besides diminishing strength.

Concluding that current means of energy production were drastically inefficient, the creature decided that subjugation of the species would have to wait until a later time.

* * *

Within the blink of an eye, the creature found itself a few moon cycles into the future. A clearer sense of vision revealed that humans as a whole were in fact rather homogeneous with little variety in anatomy and proportion.

The gentle one whose name was known to be 'De-Brah' suddenly reared her pale pink head and the host's eyes were directed towards the windhole that had taken on the shape of a crescent moon.

"Say something to Mommy, like you did yesterday!"

Such an instruction prompted the creature to search the host's memory for events from the previous day, finding in dismay nothing but records of complete dependency, as well as numerous occurrences of the name 'Bri-Ta-Ni'.

"A...a..." The host uttered, opening it's windhole especially wide to express discontent, only to find that the muscle inside was insufficiently flexible.

"What's that?"

"A...a-buh! A-buh!"

"Oh my God, you did it again!" The gentle one squealed in a shrill tone, before turning to call for it's mate. "Ted, over here! She just made her second sound!"


End file.
